


Words Fail

by Foxfiresystem



Series: Fox’s au chaos [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Main Character Death, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:14:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22983103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxfiresystem/pseuds/Foxfiresystem
Summary: “Why don’t we rip people’s hearts out?”Couldn’t agree more self.This is the angst child that happened after my depression got so bad I almost took my life. I am fine now.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: Fox’s au chaos [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647166
Kudos: 14





	1. I am sorry

“Finding out Damian died broke my heart.  
He was almost like family but more. You see I started to fall in love with him.  
He was one of the only people I trusted after everything I went through.  
He was the light at the end of the tunnel and I wish I could have saved him.” Roman said struggling not to cry.

“I understand you are grieving Mr.Prince but we are going to have to cut this session short, as your hour is up.”

“One last question, Please?”

“One question, you can ask while you sign.”

“Is it worth going to his grave and putting down flowers?”

“What do you think Roman?’

“Yes…”

“Then I will support you and your choice.”


	2. Was life ever simple?

“Well here goes nothing.” Damian thought to himself. 

This was the day he was going to either tell roman he had feelings for him or he was going to take his life. He didn’t how which one yet. Whichever happened first he would be happy with. Which reminded him, Roman would be home soon.

A few hours passed, and there Damian was dead on the floor. Flowers blooming from his skin, blood covered those flowers. All Roman could see when he walked into their (shared) unlocked flat was blood. 

“Damian, you okay?”

There was no response. 

“I’m going to call the cops.”

Roman soon called for help, explaining what he has seen and that his friend wasn’t responding.”

Days went by, the cops investigated Damian’s death. It was ruled that he died via the deep gashes that went down his arms.

“All I did was fuck up. This was all my fault. I could have saved him.”


	3. Sleepless nights

Roman was in a living hell after losing Damian.   
Losing your best friend is hard, but losing a lover is harder. 

Roman kept going to therapy for months after until the flowers started... 

18 months after Damian killed himself Roman died because of a unrequited love. A love for Damian which if Damian was still alive neither of them would be dead. 

(Yes this was shitty but how else do you end a project you started writing on a night that you wanted to kill yourself. I am doing better now.)


End file.
